


The Winchester's Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were an amazing hunter, but that didn’t stop Dean from benching you on hunts he deemed too dangerous.  But that is all about to change when you have to come to the boys rescue when an easy hunt goes sideways.





	The Winchester's Savior

You couldn’t help but smirk proudly as you looked down at the boys, hands on your hips, as you spoke.  “Don’t need my help, huh?”  You let out a little laugh as you shrugged.  “Okay…guess I’ll leave you here…” 

 

_Two Hours Earlier_

 

“Come on, guys.  I’m going a little crazy just sitting in the motel room all day.  Let me come with you!”  You argued as you saw Dean lace up his boots.  Sam shot you an apologetic look as he turned to Dean.

 

“Come on, Dean.  She is an amazing hunter, that’s why we asked her to hunt with us.  We could use her help.” 

 

You couldn’t help but beam at Sam as he defended you.  It was about six months ago that you ran into the Winchesters on a Wendigo case.  You had been hunting since you were a teenager, alone.  You had your reasons for being in this life, but you didn’t like to dwell on it.  Instead, you threw yourself head first into the job, making sure to save as many people as you could. 

 

And it was that method that landed you a spot on Team Winchester.  After the hunt, the boys and you talked about things.  They seemed a little saddened that you were always alone, so they suggested that you hunt with them.  And you were excited to go.  I mean, who wouldn’t want to hunt with the great Winchesters?  I mean, come on, they had the hunter equivalent to the bat cave!

 

But after six months of getting research duty and doing supply runs, you had enough.  You wanted back out in the field, where you belonged.

 

“Yea!  You could use my help, Dean.”  You added to Sam’s statement. 

 

“We don’t need your help!”  Dean said annoyingly.  “It’s a small nest of vampires, we got it.  Just stay here and search for our next case, okay?” 

 

_Present Time_

 

You smirked as you turned to walk away from the Winchesters as you heard Sam call out to you.  “Hey! I said you should come, at least let me down!” 

 

You paused in your spot and made a face as you thought it over.  “I guess you’re right.  …But you will just let Dean go once I’m done with you.  And how will he ever learn his lesson if we let him off easy?”

 

“Don’t be an ass and just untie me!”  Dean shouted at you.  His anger was evident, but you didn’t let it phase you.  You knew you were right and he was just being a sore loser. 

 

“I will…once you admit you need me.” 

 

_One Hour Earlier_

 

Your phone rang and you rolled your eyes, seeing Sam’s name flash across the caller ID.  It was probably just him checking in, wanting to make sure you were okay after you and Dean went at it again.  Sam knew you had considered leaving the group a couple times.  Dean was way too overbearing, too overprotective, he wouldn’t let you do your job.  So you played with the idea in your mind.  That maybe, while they were out on a hunt, you would just slip away.

 

You sighed as you picked up the phone.  “Yea, Sam.  What’s up?”

 

There was a loud bang and sounds of a struggle.  You sat up straight on your bed as you called out for Sam again.  “SOS!  SOS!”  You heard Sam shout.  You could tell from his voice that he wasn’t holding the phone anymore, that something, probably a vampire, knocked it out of his hands. 

 

You quickly ran over and grabbed your gear before heading out, feeling just a little guilty at how excited you were to get back out in the field under these circumstances.

 

_Present Time_

 

Dean groaned and grunted as he struggled against his bindings.  You had to give those vamps credit, they could tie a damn knot.  You sat on the pile of lumber as you watched in amusement as Dean tried to work his limbs free.

 

“Come on, Dean!  Just fucking apologize!”   Sam screamed at him.  Sam was still tied up, but you at least helped him down from where they had him hanging by his wrists, letting him sit on the floor instead.  Honestly, you knew Sam could have probably hobbled around and gotten lose, but he seemed as intent on proving your point as you were.

 

“I don’t need to apologize for trying to keep my friend safe!”  He shouted back at his brother.  “Now stop being a bitch and free yourself and then help me!” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes as you sighed angrily.  “You don’t have to keep me safe, Winchester.  I have been hunting practically all my life, alone.  I know how to handle myself.” 

 

“Right.”  Dean bit back sarcastically as he pulled on his bindings, ignoring your words.

 

Your blood boiled as you stood up and pulled a small knife from your pocket.  “Fine.”  You said simply as you unfolded the knife and slid the knife over to Sam.  “See you around.”  And with that you turned and walked out of the building, leaving both Winchesters dumbfounded.  If they didn’t trust you enough to let you hunt, then screw ‘em.

 

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

 

You snuck into the warehouse and got up into the rafters.  You waited up there until you saw the three vampires that you were here to take out.  You chuckled as you saw them haul Sam up by the wrists, hanging him from a chain.  Apparently they wanted the bigger one for dinner and the smaller one from desert.  You couldn’t help but chuckle at the stray thought, ‘as much pie as he eats, he probably is desert.’

 

Dean was spouting out words and comments left and right, acting like a big tough man.  You rolled your eyes as you loaded your gun with the hollowed bullets that you had filled with dead man’s blood.  Three bullets, three vampires.  Make them weak, then take them out.  You spat out a comment towards Dean as you raised your gun and took the first shot.  ‘It’s called brains before brawn, dumb ass.’

 

Three quick shots rang out as the vampires dropped to their knees in pain.  You smiled as you grabbed a hold of the chain in front of you and slid down to the lower floor, landing with a big grin on your face.  “Alright…nobody lose their heads, now.”  You joked as you stepped up to the first vampire and swung your machete through the air, taking it down. 

 

It was only a matter of moments before you had all three of them down, and was standing in front of Dean with a proud smirk.

 

_Present Time_

 

Your feet took you down the back road and towards town.  You knew you could hitch a ride, you just needed to get your shit first, and then you would be back to hunting the way you were used to. 

 

The gavel made a satisfying crunch under your boots as you stormed back to town.  Each step made you excited to hunt, but also sad to leave.  You enjoyed being with Sam and Dean.  It was nice to have someone to be close with, to share stories and fears with, to know someone has your back.  And a part of you wanted to turn back right now.  But then the other part of you said, if they aren’t going to respect you as a hunter, then it was time to move on. 

 

You were only about five minutes into your walk when you heard the roar of the Impala.  You didn’t even turn to look at her, assuming the boys would just pass you by, but then you heard her slow down, and then come to a stop.  And then a door opened. 

 

“Wait!”  You heard Dean call out to you. 

 

You froze in your spot.  Were they really coming back for you?  …that was unexpected.  You turned as you saw Dean reach you.

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry I’m overprotective.  I’m sorry I have been benching you.  I’m just…sorry.  I just…I don’t want you to get hurt.  I have lost enough friends in this life, I don’t want to lose another.”  His words came out as a blur as you watched him apologize.  His shoulders were tight and his eyes were filled with regret.  He seemed truly horrified that you were leaving.

 

“I know you are an amazing hunter.  I know that, it’s why we asked you to come with us.  And…I promise, I will stop being so overprotective, but please…don’t go.  We…I need you.  If you aren’t there…who is going to save my ass?”  He gave you a pleading look and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Guess you got a point there, Winchester.”  You said proudly.  “But I ain’t sittin’ the sidelines anymore, capiche?”  You gave him a stern finger point as you glared at him playfully. An apology…that was all you wanted.  Now that you had one, you could go back to your team, as an equal.

 

A big smile flashed across his face as he stepped up and wrapped you in a big bear hug.  You laughed as he swung you around quickly and began pulling you to the Impala.  “You are like a child.”  You joked as you looked to Sam in the front seat playfully.  He had a big smile on his face as well, happy to see you were staying. 

 

And honestly, you were too.  You loved the Winchesters, and you didn’t really want to leave.  But hopefully now they saw you as an equal instead of someone to be protected.  Cause let’s be honest, the biggest badass of the group…it was you.


End file.
